I Lied
by mikane23
Summary: Summary: a teen's high school life is his/her treasure but not for this girl because her high school life made her miserable. AllenX lavi oh please forgive cause i really do suck at making summaries and k plus for language


**N/A: Hai guyz it's me again and I was watching tv when this story just pop on my head hehehe oh well, enjoy and don't worry about my other plot you'll still be updated hehehe and i'm having my 1 week vacation ^_^**

**The only time I get to spend with layla 'my laptop's name' T^T sobs**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own DGM If I did own it Allen will be a girl with more than one anti akuma weapon.**

**Summary: a teen's high school life is his/her treasure but not for this girl cause her high school life made her miserable. AllenX lavi**

**Title: I lied**

**Chapter1: the day I first met him.**

It was raining hard down on me, if I could still remember it clearly I was still 5 that time, when I forgot to bring my umbrella at school, I was running as I stepped into puddles I earn myself a splashed of muddy water, I was soaking wet and freezing cold and to top it all up I was dirty with mud. My knees gave in; I was already tired from running so I decided to walk slowly and just to get myself tripped over a rock. Blood was oozing on my knee, before I noticed tears are already forming on my eyes, I wasn't crying because of this small scratch that actually hurt, but instead I was crying for myself on how pitiful I look and I hate to be like that.

I noticed that the rain stopped falling on me I look up to see a red head holding a white umbrella with a concerned look I believed he is already 9 years old; he wore an eye patch staring at me with a concerned emerald eye. He gave me his hand and I took it.

He led me to the playground where we both enter the turtle shell house-like, he closed his umbrella and lay it on the cement floor, he unzipped his bag to find a bandage with a rabbit designs, his face was beat red when he noticed me looking at the bandage, I let out a small smile, and he countered it with a grin, he peeled the bandage and place it on my wound.

"Now I don't hate rabbits anymore"

He looked at me with a shocked expression and he turns his back shaking all over and before I know it he was already on the floor rolling, laughing hard. I shot him with an icy glare and immediately stand up and ruffle his hair and looked at me with a flustered face, which caused me to raise my brow.

"Sorry for laughing so hard" he said apologetically

His flustered expression later turns into a huge grin which is being plastered in his face, I stared at him with an awe, who knew this stranger was interesting… 'Oh what am I thinking right now?! How can I just change my mood and temper in minutes, later I was depressed because I just found out I had a 1 sided love for my crush! And now this creep came out making me completely forget about what happen today'.

Silence engulfed us as I was twirling my silver locks I stole a glance at him, he looks really handsome though and good natured maybe I should…. Oh no! This isn't happening again it can't and it won't. While I was mentally debating my conscious, he leaned closer to me and I closed shut my eyes, but then I felt something on my forehead, I touch the thing that was stick in my forehead when I realized it was his hand I hurriedly pulled myself away, I was shock and I felt heat is rising through my brain I can feel that I'm blushing hard now, he look at me then let out a small chuckle.

"You know what; if I look closely you're actually kinda cute"

Before only Mana ever compliments me in my looks and up until now of course, but receiving a compliment from a boy as well as a stranger really felt weird, oh how I wish I could go back to my rabbit hole (room) and eat carrots (sweets). In this state I would seriously do a suicide to save myself from embarrassment.

"I won't take a compliment from a complete stranger even though you helped me" I said while crossing my arms

"Oh so sorry about that, by the way my name's Lavi bookman Jr. nice to meet ya"

"Name's Allen walker, and nice to meet you"

"Hey isn't that a boy's name?" he asked me

Hearing that question kinda offended me but like hell I care and I was used to that already. I shot him a glare and cleared my throat I closed my eyes and opened them again replacing my googly eyes with sharper ones.

"Got a problem with that huh… Rabbit!" I said in my deadly tone this is our first meeting yet he offended me, most of my classmates tried to avoid questioning me about my name, but he… he just blurted it out!

"Rabbit?, heh cool nickname is that for me?" he kinda looked offended but just shrugged it all off his face still forms a grin.

This time I was already irritated by this…. Lavi in front of me oh how I wanted to strangle him, but sadly the rain had stopped causing our attention to drift away, he grabbed his umbrella and we both ran outside, we saw a pretty rainbow arching itself in the sky.

I noticed him looking at me then he reached out his hand to grab something on my hair, when he opened his palm I saw my tie was already unusable, my silver white hair is now hanging down till my waist.

"You look cuter when you hang your hair down" he said smiling

And yet again I felt myself heating up, I was already blushing, he pulled something in his pocket and I stared at it with my eyes wide open. 'a white handkerchief with rabbit designs in it! I mean he's a guy for f-cking out loud! who would get himself a rabbit handkerchief or a bandage with rabbit prints on it!, and look even his umbrella had a small rabbit print in it' now I know this guy that called himself Lavi Bookman Jr. is a rabbit obsessed guy.

He gave me his handkerchief and walked away waving his hand.

"Hey wait!"

He stopped walking and turned around.

"Keep that handkerchief so that you won't forget me!" he shouted

"But I don't have anything else to give you" I shouted back

"Yeah I know so just smile for me will ya, that'll be enough" he shouted

Without any hesitant I smiled at him and he smiled back turning his back waving his arm. Now I know that I'm already in love, with that rabbit. I clenched my fist hard and muttered something under my breath. 'I hope I can see you again someday'.

**(End of chapter 1)**

**N/A: I hope you all like this chapter and because my first plot is about action and it has a little romance stuff. I was thinking to make this just a romance and hurt/comfort only. Hehehe so please review and just like my first plot I'll cancel out Allen's direction problem and him being a voracious eater, and if you all don't like it cancel out just tell me and sorry if the characters are stiff It's just because I'm making their attitudes suitable for the plot so sorry again.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW..**

**-Mikane23**


End file.
